M1911A1
The M1911A1 is a semi-automatic handgun model used by Naked Snake during Operation Snake Eater. It was used extensively by the U.S. Military from 1911 through 1986 and is still in service with some United States military units to this day, as well as many law enforcement agencies. In September 2009, it was voted the greatest pistol ever invented by the editors of American Rifleman, the magazine of the National Rifle Association. The M1911A1 can be held in the right hand while used with a knife in the left to perform CQC, a form of close-quarters combat developed by Snake and The Boss that was imperative for Snake's missions. Naked Snake had a standard-issue M1911A1 during the very beginning of Operation Snake Eater, but it was dismantled and tossed off into the wilderness by The Boss. When Snake met EVA in Rassvet, she provided him with another, heavily customized, M1911A1. Snake furthered the gun's abilities by whittling a notch into the wooden grip in order to hold a knife and the gun with both hands to perform CQC. Various 1911 types are available in MGS4 and Metal Gear Online in the form of the SIG GSR, Operator, Race Gun (a competition 1911 in .38 super) and Big Boss's original 1911 Custom. The Operator and the 1911 Custom both have threaded barrels and 7 round magazines, the Operator having an accessory rail. The GSR holds 8 rounds and has an accessory rail, but has a lesser range than the Operator and 1911 Custom and no threaded barrel. The race gun holds 18 rounds and has neither an accessory rail nor threaded barrel, but its .38 rounds will ricochet (similarly to the SAA) and give little recoil impulse. Out of all the 1911s in .45 caliber, the 1911 Custom possesses the best performance, having a range and stopping power higher than either the GSR and Operator as well as a higher rate of fire. Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Although players may favour firearms in other categories such as assault rifles for greater firepower, the semi-automatic M1911A1 pistol can provide compact lethal firepower at range combined with CQC capabilities for close ranged encounters. List of Customizations (MGS3 1911/1911 Custom in MGS4) * The feeding ramp has been polished to a mirror sheen. This improves reliability by providing a smooth area for the cartridge to slide into the barrel on. * A National Match slide, likely a Drake slide (produced only in 1964), has replaced the standard part. * The frame and slide have been mated together for a precise, tight fit, which drastically improves accuracy. * The mainspring housing has been given custom "stepping" texture to avoid slippage during recoil. The front strap has also been checkered for extra grip. * A custom sight system has been fabricated to take advantage of the flat top slide. Features a tall front sight to help see over the suppressor. * The standard spur hammer has been replaced by a ring hammer from the Colt Commander model. This eliminates "hammer bite" and decreases lock time, making the ignition system even faster. * The grip safety has been replaced with a custom extended tail design to prevent the shooters hand from being pinched by the hammer. * The thumb safety and the slide stop are extended to allow for easier handling of the firearm. * The trigger has been replaced with a long-type version, which is more comfortable for people with longer fingers. Holes have been drilled into the trigger shoe to reduce bouncing from the recoil. Trigger pull has been estimated to be around 3.5 lbs. * The magazine well has been beveled for easier and swifter reloading. * The magazine release button has been shaved down and recheckered to lessen the chance of accidental magazine drops during a firefight. * The slide also has front serrations to allow the user to clear jams using the front of the slide. This is supposedly easier to do for some shooters. * The walnut grips have been whittled down to create a less bulky grip when holding the CQC knife. * A threaded barrel has been added, as well as a custom suppressor. * Pistol has been refinished in blue, with high-polished slide sides and control levers for a striking two tone look. How to Obtain in MGS4 *Enter Password "1aytmmymhk" See Also * List of handguns * CQC Appearances *Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater *Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops *Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns Of The Patriots Category:MGS3 weapons Category:MGS4 weapons